Ignoring the Audience
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Aussi intéressant que ceci était – vraiment très intéressant – ils étaient venus ici pour voir un match de basketball, et peut-être un combat entre les joueurs. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à quelque chose comme ça ! D'ailleurs, quand prévoyaient-ils d'arrêter ? [Akakuro OS.]


**Ignoring the Audience, par SadisticPrincess13**

 _ndt :Hey ! Je suis très occupée en ce moment, avec les épreuves anticipées du bas, etc, mais Sadihime reçoit beaucoup de demandes de traductions,autre que les miennes, donc je poste cette fiction tant que j'ai la priorité._

 _(En fait, une autre de ses fictions, que j'ai traduite depuis longtemps mais pas encore postée à été demandée par une autre auteure, et je me sens vraiment triste de devoir accepter de la laisser faire la traduction à ma place... Mais j'en traduit déjà beaucoup de cette auteure, donc je suis un peu obligée de laisser la personne traduire... et c'est ma propre faute pour ne pas l'avoir postée, donc je n'ai rien à dire. *soupir*) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Ignoring the Audience**

* * *

 _C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel._

Tous restaient sans voix, tout à fait abasourdis. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que quelque chose _tout à fait_ inattendu se produise. Aussi intéressant que cela était – _vraiment_ intéressant – ils étaient venus voir un match de basketball, peut-être quelques disputes entre les joueurs, et d'autres choses qu'on trouvait usuellement dans un jeu. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à quelque chose comme ça !

Kise, qui s'était levé de surprise, fixait la scène d'un air horrifié. « Kurokocchi ? » réussit-il finalement à articuler. Il se retourna brusquement vers son capitaine. « Hay, Kasamatsu-senpai… ce – ce n'est pas réellement en train de se produire, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas réel, pas vrai ? » sa voix prenait une intonation désespérée.

Kasamatsu fixait également la scène avec des yeux écarquillés. « Uhh… » fut son éloquente réponse. En tout honnêteté, son cerveau était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Ils _étaient_ plus jeunes que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne devraient vraiment pas être en train de faire quelque chose comme ça. _Il_ ne savait même pas comment faire ça !

A l'entente de la réponse de son capitaine, Kise tomba à genoux et vagit « KUROKOCCHI ! POURQUOI ?! » Avant d'éclater en sanglots, avec de grosses larmes. Ses agissements causant une autre scène, une partie de l'audience sortit de sa torpeur, dirigeant leurs regards vers eux.

Touou avait à peu près la même chance que Kaijou, à la différence que chez eux c'était Momoi qui flippait complètement, clairement déchirée entre l'envie de piailler de bonheur et pleurer de désespoir. Aomine, en revanche, semblait le prendre plutôt bien. Quoique, tous ceux de son équipe étaient certains de ne pas vouloir savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de leur as, au vu de la quantité de sang coulant de son nez.

« T-Tetsu… »

Midorima savait que cela devait se produire à un moment ou à un autre. La tension entre les deux était parfois si épaisse qu'elle l'étouffait presque. Il avait pensé être préparé à voir quelque chose dans le genre, mais apparemment il avait eu tort. En fait, la situation entière n'allait pas ! C'était si embarrassant ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça sous les yeux de milliers de gens les regardant ?! Les yeux de Midorima s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Akashi bouger ses genoux. _Oh, Kami-sama…_

Takao, qui observait la scène avec surprise, mais pourtant un certain amusement, se tourna pour regarder son partenaire de jeu aux cheveux verts. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de l'expression de Midorima ou tenter de le réconforter. Le plus grand adolescent paraissait _extrêmement_ traumatisé. Au final, il décida de prendre une photo. _Shin-chan est si mignon !_

« Kuro-chin… Aka-chin… »

« Uhh… Atsushi ? »

Himuro tressaillit quand une bruyante explosion résonna. Le paquet de chips de Murasakibara venait d'exploser, les couvrant tous deux de chips, probablement au goût d'algues salées. Il ne put que l'observer avec une expression inquiète avant de détourner ses yeux du géant aux cheveux violets pour les reposer sur le terrain. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, cependant, en entendant quelques filles piailler joyeusement, _Est-ce que ce genre de choses est normal au Japon ?_

Un silence royal s'était fait sur le court. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Cela s'était produit si vite. Un instant, Akashi et Kuroko se faisaient face, Kuroko dribblant avec la balle, et le suivant les deux étaient allongés au sol, Kuroko au-dessus d'Akashi et l'embrassant !

Akashi avait lui-même était surpris, bien qu'avec son Emperor eye, cela ne lui arrivait que rarement. Il avait su que Kuroko préparé un dribble rapide, et, évidemment, l'avait facilement contré. Il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à ce que Kuroko parte subitement dans la direction opposée, l'amenant à réagir instinctivement pour le bloquer, ce qui les avait mis dans leur situation actuelle, lèvres collées au sol avec des milliers d'yeux sur eux. Pas que cela le dérange réellement, les lèvres de Kuroko étaient vraiment douces. Il resterait ainsi pour l'instant, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ne semblant pas vouloir se relever de sitôt, de toute manière. Bien sûr, il pourrait le pousser, mais cela demanderait trop d'effort. Il apprécierait le moment tant qu'il durerait.

Kuroko avait su que ce qu'il avait prévu de faire était risqué. Il était toujours possible qu'Akashi s'aperçoive de sa feinte et lui prenne le ballon. De nombreuses choses auraient pu se produire, mais de toutes les possibilités, il n'avait pas pensé que se retrouver à embrasser l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges en soit une. Il devrait vraiment se relever maintenant, mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait trouver la volonté de le faire. Son esprit était uniquement empli de l'incroyablement agréable sensation des lèvres d'Akashi contre les siennes, et de la façon dont leurs corps semblaient se correspondre à la perfection, et de –

Avant que les pensées de Kuroko ne puisse aller plus loin, il sentit les lèvres d'Akashi s'écarter et un doux muscle humide lécha sa lèvre inférieure, jouant avec, demandant entrée. Se disant que laisser passer l'opportunité serait du gâchis, il permit à Akashi de faire comme il lui plaisait il était absolu, après tout. La langue d'Akashi s'introduisit avec ferveur dans la bouche humide de Kuroko, en explorant chaque centimètre, obtenant un doux gémissement en récompense de ses efforts. Akashi attrapa les hanches du plus petit adolescent, le rapprochant de lui.

Kuroko sentit la joueuse langue d'Akashi entraîner la sienne en une plaisante danse, ce à quoi il répondit avec ardeur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait que ça plaisait à Akashi, qui laissa échapper un faible, étouffé grognement. Akashi raffermit soudainement sa prise et les retourna. A présent qu'il était au-dessus, il pouvait contrôler la situation et la rendre plus… _intéressante._

Akashi s'écarta des lèvres entrouvertes de Kuroko, un fin trait de salive les connectant avant qu'Akashi ne le rompe d'un geste. Il entendit Kuroko geindre à cette perte. Il observa Kuroko, dont le visage était rouge tandis qu'il haletait, ses yeux voilés par le désir et l'envie, et il sourit avec satisfaction. S'accoudant de part et d'autre du visage de Kuroko, il se déplaça de sorte à être entre les jambes de l'autre adolescent.

Akashi contempla la séduisante vision qui s'offrait à lui, ses yeux hétérochromes s'assombrissant de luxure. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois, plus _profondément._ Kuroko gémit dans le baiser et entoura le cou de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges de ses bras, le rapprochant plus encore.

Kuroko hoqueta quand il sentit Akashi placer son genou contre son entrejambe et exercer un mouvement de frottement, créant ainsi une douce friction envoyant des éclairs de plaisir le long de son échine. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges mit fin au baiser pour descendre vers le cou du plus petit, le léchant et suçant, laissant des marques qui dureraient sans doute plusieurs jours. L'une de ses mains glissa des hanches de Kuroko pour se faufiler dans son jersey, jusqu'à ses tétons, les pinçant et jouant avec, forçant Kuroko à se perdre toujours plus dans un plaisir lui faisant pousser d'obscènes gémissements en les entendant Akashi perdit presque son contrôle. Emettre des sons comme ceux-là devrait être illégal.

Se sentant satisfait des marques qu'il avait laissées sur le cou de Kuroko, il s'attaqua à son épaule, le mordant assez fortement pour faire couler du sang, provoquant un bruyant hoquet aussitôt suivi d'un grognement. Souriant avec satisfaction à ces délicieux sons, Akashi lécha le sang avant d'embrasser l'endroit ainsi nettoyé. Il retira ses lèvres de l'épaule de Kuroko et plaça un rapide, doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa lors, admirant Kuroko et concluant qu'il en avait plus qu'assez fait pour le moment. S'il allait plus loin… Eh bien, disons simplement qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête maintenant.

Kuroko sentant l'afflux de plaisir s'interrompre, ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé avoir clos en premier lieu, se retrouvant face à l'air satisfait de lui-même d'Akashi. Il maintint son visage sans aucune expression ou émotion, réalisant subitement ce qu'il venait exactement de faire. Il était allé jusqu'à la seconde base _(ndt : je ne sais absolument pas si cette expression est usitée en français donc, en gros, les anglais parlent de 'bases' comme au base-ball pour désigner le niveau des… er… rapports physiques ? qu'ils ont avec une personne)_ avec son ancien capitaine en face d'une audience ! Les caméras, qui tournaient toujours, étaient fixées sur eux, contrôlées par des caméramans ébahis. Tous les fans de basketball du Japon avaient probablement vu leur sexy, érotique, homosexuel spectacle. Il se prit à espérer qu'aucun enfant n'en avait été témoin. Ces pauvres, innocents enfants…

De sa position au sol, il aperçut son équipe, tout comme celle d'Akashi, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés par le choc. Il tourna son regard vers l'audience et remarqua ses anciens coéquipiers l'air horrifié de Midorima, les bruyant s pleurs et vagissements de Momoi et de Kise. Aomine, en transe avec… du sang coulant de son nez ? Murasakibara semblait inaffecté, si ce n'était pour les chips le recouvrant, lui et son coéquipier.

Akashi observa Kuroko en silence avant d'ouvrir soudainement la bouche, son ton aussi calme que s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

« Tetsuya… »

« Oui, Akashi-kun ? » demanda Kuroko, réalisant que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges était toujours au-dessus de lui. Il tenta de ne pas rougir à la sensation de quelque chose de dur pressé contre lui. Il vit le sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis s'élargir et sut qu'Akashi savait qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il tenta également de ne pas trop réfléchir au fait qu'il était dur lui aussi.

« Aimerais-tu que je me relève ? » demanda Akashi, penchant sa tête sur le côté tandis que ses yeux reflétaient son amusement.

« Je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. » répondit Kuroko, gardant un visage aussi impassible qu'il en était capable.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Maintenant serait un bon moment pour le faire, Akashi-kun. »

« Très bien, Tetsuya. Tu aurais dû le dire dès le début. » Akashi sourit d'un air satisfait et se releva avec grâce, époussetant de son jersey une poussière inexistante avant d'offrir sa main à Kuroko, qui l'accepta avec gratitude.

Kuroko se tourna ensuite son regard vers l'audience, remarquant que la plupart était choqué au point de se taire, un rougissement visible sur leurs visages. Il le reporta sur Akashi, seulement pour s'apercevoir de la disparition de ce dernier. Il le trouva parlant à l'arbitre, demandant probablement une pause, le connaissant. Kuroko revint vers sa team, qui était toujours bouche béante, s'approchant de Kagami. Devant le plus grand adolescent, voyant son expression, il le frappa sous le menton.

« Putain, Kuroko ! » hurla Kagami, quittant enfin son état catatonique. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » lui demanda t-il, ses mains levée hyperboliquement en l'air. Il n'avait réellement rien compris à ce qui s'était passé. Sérieusement ! Il venait juste d'être témoin de son coéquipier faisant des choses à la limite d'un acte sexuel avec son ancien, sans mentionner flippant et démoniaque, capitaine. Il aperçut la marque s'assombrissant sur l'épaule de Kuroko et rougit au souvenir de la manière dont elle avait apparu.

« Ce n'était rien du tout, Kagami-kun. Maintenant allons-y, Akashi-kun a sollicité une pause. » répondit Kuroko, sont ton aussi plat que d'ordinaire, avant de se diriger en direction du banc pour prendre un peu d'eau, laissant derrière lui un Kagami stupéfié, se demandant si tout cela était normal.

Quelques instants plus tard, une pause fut annoncée. Seirin et Rakuzan revinrent à leurs vestiaires respectifs dans une transe, incroyablement confus... Et probablement traumatisés. Mibuchi, cependant, pleurait, disant que son Sei-chan avait décidément grandit trop vite.

Pendant que les équipes quittaient le terrain, le gymnase entier commença à se reprendre. Quelques-uns, s'étant évanouis, durent être pris en charge par l'équipe médicale. D'autres d'excusèrent pour prendre discrètement en main leur…umm… _problème_.

Le jeu finit par reprendre là où il en était resté. Cependant, nombreux remarquèrent qu'il était plus intense, et à un rythme plus soutenu qu'auparavant. Les joueurs sur le terrain remarquèrent également une certaine tension et surent parfaitement quelle en était la cause. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que le match se finirait bientôt, car ils ne savaient pas combien de temps est-ce qu'ils pourraient encore supporter ça.

Ce fut définitivement un match inoubliable pour eux.

* * *

 _Après la fin du match_

Les membres de Seirin et de Rakuzan traversaient les couloirs ensemble, en se souciant pas plus des résultats, simplement heureux d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner au niveau d'un coin, ils se cognèrent contre quatre têtes colorées qui fixaient quelque chose. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Kise, qui mordait violemment un mouchoir les lunettes de Midorima étaient craquées, Aomine était bouche bée et semblait en transe, et Murasakibara avait laissé tomber son précieux maiubo au sol. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer, ils décidèrent d'aller voir.

… Et le regrettèrent aussitôt.

Ils aperçurent Akashi pressant Kuroko contre le mur. Les jambes de Kuroko entouraient les hanches de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, ses mains agrippant ses épaules. Akashi paraissait très occupé avec le cou de Kuroko.

« Hnnggh… A-Akashi-kun ! »

« Tetsuya… »

Les équipes ne purent que s'estimer heureuses qu'ils aient encore tous les deux leurs vêtements.

Attendez – non, ils ont disparus.

Laissez tomber.

* * *

 _Comme d'habitude, j'ai pas relu (désolée, d'ailleurs, je reçois pas mal de reviews à ce sujet, et je m'en excuse sincèrement) donc n'hésitez pas à indiquer les erreurs que vous voyez !_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
